


Fan Art

by JustineBishop



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Art, Clarice Starling - Freeform, Digital Painting, Drawings, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Humor, Prisoner Hannibal Lecter, Silence of the Lambs References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustineBishop/pseuds/JustineBishop
Summary: Fan Art!





	Fan Art

Clarice Starling Portrait Study  
Digital-ArtRage

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lechezmoncul/media/Clarice%20Starling.jpg.html)

Clarice Starling Portrait Study  
\--I used a still frame from Westworld as my reference  
Digital-ArtRage

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lechezmoncul/media/568e957c-bb90-4f27-8994-7b162f8c080c_zps8hv2ftro.jpg.html)

Caught in the Instant When He Did Not Mock  
Graphite  
\--artistic representation of a moment from Silence, the last moment Clarice sees Dr. Lecter before he escapes. 

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lechezmoncul/media/a55abc02-9236-4eff-a950-f8e1a88a91e2_zpschesucvx.jpg.html)

Below is an unfinished sketch. If I get around to finishing it, I'll replace this. For now, it's the start of another moment from Silence. Clarice Starling tells Hannibal what woke her that night in Montana...  
My husband was very opinionated on how Hannibal should look. This was my third sketch. I said," Okay, I give you...Hannibal Lecter listening to someone's childhood trauma," and held it up. He smiled and nodded. He said," Yep. That's good."  
Graphite

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lechezmoncul/media/a33f0499-b663-4b8f-9a55-dddbc4f23061_zpslcczi87s.jpg.html)

Ooookay. This is purely humor. My husband got involved, again. Personally, I call this "I Left my Photobucket Account Open and My Husband Entertained Himself", but he calls it "The Entire Hannibal Lecter Saga Summarized". I took a nap, and when I got up, he showed me some tweaking he did to the above sketch. 

...So here is "The Entire Hannibal Lecter Saga Summarized"

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lechezmoncul/media/thisone_zpsv40isv21.jpg.html)

Last sketch, for now.

Hannibal Lecter  
Graphite  
\--I imagine this is before incarceration, perhaps the way he may have looked to a patient coming in for a session.

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lechezmoncul/media/f60c0210-11c7-4ab7-a3e1-86fc97e51b3a.jpg.html)

Thanks, and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
